1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a harness for a medium to large dog, and specifically to a motion control harness for a medium to large dog that allows the operator to inhibit the movement or motion of medium to large dogs when desired.
2. Description of Related Art
It is quite customary for a dog owner to use a harness or leash when walking for their dog. Conventionally dog harnesses and leashes have been made to allow the user to walk with the dog and control the movement of the dog so that the dog cannot get away or be subject to danger from automobile traffic. It is also desirable, for safety purposes, to be able to control the dog in the instance where other people or animals are present to prevent any type of undesired interaction. Unfortunately, when it comes to walking a medium to large dog, the dog can be overpowering. A conventional harness, which is usually around the front chest and upper body portion of the dog is not sufficient. Even with the strongest of harnesses and leashes it may get to the point where the dog owner is unable to control the dog's movement. The hind leg muscles, which provide the majority of the pulling power in medium to large dogs are very strong. In such a circumstance it can be very dangerous for a dog owner to walk a medium to larger dog that can literally over power the person holding the leash or harness.
There have been many attempts to provide control over dogs in the past. For example, there are apparatuses on the market that control a dog by being positioned on the dog's face. Many dogs, however, resist wearing them due to facial discomfort. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,247, issued to Andrews on Mar. 12, 2002, describes a method and apparatus for controlling an animal. The front harness includes a pair of loops that go around the lower portion of a dog's hind legs to control the dog's actions. Because of the loop relationship with the cord and harness and the loop position on the dog's legs, it is the Applicant's position that this device does not properly control a medium to large animal. First, the loops below the hocks (ankles) will not control the animal because the main muscles used for power are located in the upper thigh region (quadriceps/hamstrings). Second, loops around the hock (ankle) are dangerous to the animal as the animal can become tied up and injure its legs. Third, due to the change in distance between the loops and their connection on the harness during the dog's stride, the loops will have a tendency to loosen and fall off the leg. Finally, the direction to which pressure is applied to the hock (ankle) is not natural and can lead to joint, muscle, and bone injury. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,264, issued to Flynt on Nov. 30, 1976, shows a dog restraining harness. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,264 is a jump restraint not a walking control device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,727 is another attempt at restraint for a dog. It is not motion controlled. The harness is not dynamic. The owner has to stop the dog and adjust the straps. Furthermore, the device limits the dog's stride even if the dog slows down or stops pulling unless it is re-adjusted manually. Again the harness shown does not properly control the animal especially for a medium to large dog.
The Applicant's invention described herein includes a motion control cord with a loop and that is fastened to a complete body harness. The cord/loop engages particular hind leg muscles (quadriceps, hamstrings, etc.) of medium to large dogs. When tightened around the dog's leg muscles the cord/loop apparatus resists movement so that the dog is not able to pull or charge away from the person holding the restraint cord. The cord also distracts the dog's attention by creating an awkward sensation around the main muscles of power (quadriceps and the like) so that they lose focus on whatever caused them to pull initially. The apparatus works by transferring the energy the dog uses to pull into tightening the loops around the thigh muscles which result in restraint of the dog. By encircling large muscle groups (quadriceps, hamstrings, etc.) there is no risk of injury to the dog's legs.